The Creddies Strike
by pbow
Summary: Creddies v Seddies. What if one group decided to do something to make sure their way of thinking won out?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrights to the show **iCarly**; not the characters, situations or location in the show. They are the creative copyright of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I make nothing for this story.

Premise: What if the Seddie v Creddie feud got out of hand immediately _after_ the Webicon Q&A session and one of the groups decided to take things into their own hands?

Xxxxxx

Carly Shay slowly awoke wondering just what had happened. She remembered being at Webicon with her two closest friends, co-host Sam Puckett and tech man Freddie Benson. The Q & A session had quickly decayed into a shouting match between the 'Seddies' and 'Creddies' and the three teens had been hustled out of the conference room by the security detail assigned to protect them.

Carly then remembered reaching the car to head for home after finding her brother, Spencer, and rescuing him from the "heated battle" with Aspartame. The three iCarly members had to wait a few minutes at the car for Spencer (who had to go to the bathroom) before heading back to Bushwell Plaza.

But that was the last thing she remembered.

Carly cracked her eyes open and came face to face with Freddie who appeared to be asleep. She also noticed that she was bound to him with ropes. Her hands were secured behind his back, just like his hands were tied behind her back, and their legs were firmly bound together from their ankles to their knees. There was also a rope around their chests, holding them together.

But that wasn't the strangest part of the situation.

They were both _totally_ naked and facing each other, lying on a bed!

Carly could feel Freddie's flaccid ... um, _thing_ pressing against her... well, _special spot_ between her legs. She was grateful he wasn't awake at the moment. If he were awake it could lead to his thing waking up and, well, she really didn't want to think about that happening.

As much as she liked Freddie, Carly wasn't ready to like him-like him just yet. She was still unsure of her feelings from when he'd saved her from getting hit by a taco truck the previous year. At the time she _thought_ she loved him, but maybe it was all just hero worship like Sam had suggested.

Foreign Bacon. The concept was valid enough but Carly was still confused. She did like Freddie as a close friend, but could there..._should _there, be more?

The leg cast and bandages had come off and Freddie was completely healed now but Carly's feeling for her male friend had bounced around so much that she wasn't sure anymore. Anyway, she was tied to her friend in a most embarrassing way and that took precedence over any feelings she had for Freddie.

Carly wondered aloud, "What the hell happened?"

"I'm just making sure that the Seddies never get their way," the female voice answered from across the room, which appeared to be a standard hotel room judging by the furniture that Carly could see. A girl with long, wavy brown hair walked into view and smiled at Carly and Freddie. Carly immediately recognized the girl as 'Hairbow Girl', one of the Creddie advocates from the Q and A session. She was the one who lisped when she talked. "You're meant to be with Freddie so a few of us Creddies decided to help you two further your relationship. We knocked all three of you out and brought you and Freddie up here. But don't worry. After the others left I stripped you both and tied you up so only I've seen you both naked."

The awkward situation she was in pushed Sam's whereabouts out of Carly's mind. She knew Sam could take care of herself so Carly wasn't too concerned with where the blonde was. "You won't get away with this," the web hostess angrily hissed as she frantically struggled against her bonds, jostling Freddie enough to wake him up.

"What the..." Freddie yelped as he awoke and, right off, noticed Carly bound face-to-face with him. "Carls?"

"Shhhhh, Shhhhh," Carly hushed and tried to calm her male friend. "Everything's alright."

"Alright!?" Freddie almost hollered as he struggled against their bonds. "How can you say it's alright if we're tied up..." The feelings he was getting from his body movements made it quite clear that something else was going on beside them simply being tied together. "...And we're _naked?"_

"Just calm down," Carly quietly murmured to Freddie. "Remember. A level head saves the day."

"You're right." Freddie let out a heavy sigh as he calmed down. A sly smile arose as he quirked an eyebrow and lightly laughed, "Maybe I should thank whoever did this to us. I know it's probably the only way I could get you into bed with me."

"Well, maybe not the _only_ way," Carly saucily sassed back, thankful that Freddie was making jokes and not freaking out any more. She loved Freddie's humor. Even in the worst of situations he could crack a joke and make her feel better. That was one thing she'd regretted giving up when he ended their brief romance after the taco truck accident. It just wasn't the same when they were 'just friends'.

Carly thought about that for a moment and realized that there were many things that were different between them now verses after the accident, his sense of humor being at the bottom of the list. He had started working out as part of his rehab after recovering from the taco truck hit and now Freddie was getting quite buff, cutting a handsome figure. He always respected her as an independent person but was willing to help her at the drop of a hat with whatever she needed. Carly also knew Freddie still loved her, but he'd back off on his declarations of love in order to not pressure her.

All-in-all, Freddie was a true gentleman, friend and maybe even a fine catch as a boyfriend, and probably more.

But they were still being held captive and needed to find a way out. Carly turned her head as best she could to her captor and said, "You know this isn't going to work, keeping up tied up like this."

"What do you mean?" Hairbow Girl questioned.

Before she could answer, Freddie stepped in and said, "Forcing Carly and I together like this isn't the way to make us start a relationship. A relationship is built on trust and mutual feelings for one another. This," Freddie lifted his hands as far from Carly's back as he could to show off the rope, "won't work. It'll only embarrass us and make it harder for us to get together."

Hairbow Girl frowned as she thought about what Freddie had just said. She let out a heavy sigh and moved over to the bed. "I suppose you're right. We were hoping that if you consummated your friendship that it would lead to you two understanding that you're meant to be together and fall in love. I guess we were wrong."

She loosened the ropes tying Freddie's hands and quickly went to the door leading to the hallway, only stopping at the door to say, "We're sorry," before she quickly escaped out the door.

"Just give me a minute," Freddie said as he struggled to free his wrists and then went to work on the ropes connecting their upper bodies. "I'll try not to look at you as much as I can, but I'll have to look at the ropes to see how to undo them."

"I understand," Carly sighed in relief. Freddie was being the total gentleman, as much as possible, while freeing them. That was another thing Carly knew Freddie would do. He respected her dignity just that much. And to prove her point, as soon as Freddie leaned back when their upper bodies were freed, he grabbed the bed sheet and draped it over her naked body and his nether region so she wouldn't become embarrassed any more than she already was. After covering them as best he could, Freddie undid the rope binding her hands, then pulled up the bottom of the sheet just enough to get to work untying their legs.

With the thoughts she'd had over the last ten or fifteen minutes, Carly fell in love with Freddie all over again. He had stepped in front of a taco truck for her. He had stood by her no matter what. (Including the almost daily punishment Sam meted out both physical and mental,) just so she could continue to broadcast her weekly web show. He endured his mother's constant harassment, (Was Freddie a glutton for punishment?) and openly defied Mrs. Benson, occasionally rushing over to the Shay apartment at a moment's notice just to make sure Carly was okay whenever she called.

Even with all that, Carly knew there was one more thing that made her now believe she and Freddie were meant to be together, maybe for the rest of their lives.

Before helping to rebuild her fire ravaged room. Before enduring an electric shock just to shut off the tracking chip in his neck so they could be rescued from that psycho, Nora. Even before going into fake space for some millionaire's web show, Carly remembered one other thing. Before all of that chizz, she'd perfectly fit in Freddie's arms when they'd danced at the Groovy Smoothie after the Girl's Choice Dance fiasco.

Carly had had an awful night and Freddie turned it around and made it all so right when he danced with her afterward at their normal hangout. The night's fiasco had simply melted away while she was in his arms. Carly had felt calm and safe and secure and happy in Freddie's strong yet gentle grasp that night.

"_What a fool I've been,_" Carly thought to herself as she watched Freddie struggle with the last bindings. "_I really need to rectify this, immediately._"

"There," Freddie triumphantly said as he tossed the last of the ropes to the side and warily peered over at Carly, making sure she was still covered before fully turning toward her. He scooted over more to his side of the huge bed as he asked, "Now, how do you want us to do this? I mean get dressed without seeing one another naked."

Carly held back the laugh at Freddie's small verbal faux pas. (The unintended innuendo being that he was asking how they were going to have sex, not how they were going to get dressed in relative privacy and leave the hotel room.) It took a few seconds to gather herself and come up with a plan but she finally said, pointing to the set of drawers over against the wall across from the foot of the bed, "Our clothes are over there by the television. If you bury your face in the pillow for a minute I can grab my clothes and duck inside the bathroom. When you hear the door shut you can get up and get dressed."

"I guess that'll work," Freddie said as he laid on his stomach and placed his face on the pillow. "Okay, go ahead."

Carly immediately tossed the sheet aside and slipped out of bed. (Making sure she got a good eyeful of his bare, muscular glutius maximus.) She went over to the clothes and picked them _all_ up, making sure both of their phones and Freddie's wallet were still in their proper pockets. (At least the Creddies didn't try to rob them or snatch anything of theirs for a souvenir.) When satisfied, Carly walked over to the bathroom, opened the door and tossed all of the clothes in. Then she stepped back into the room, slammed the door and turned toward the bed, arms akimbo.

Freddie lifted his chin off the pillow, still not peeking, as he asked out loud, "Is it okay to get up now?" When he didn't get a reply he figured Carly couldn't hear him through the bathroom door, so he rolled off his side of the bed and moved over to the TV.

"What the...?" the tech wizard pondered when he couldn't find any of his clothes. He had seen them only a minute ago when Carly had pointed them out but now they were gone. He glanced around the room finally noticing Carly standing by the bathroom door in all her glory, snickering into her hand.

"Carls!" he yelped, covering his privates and turned around so he couldn't see her. "Where are my clothes and what are you doing?"

"Oh Freddie," Carly sighed as she came down from her giggle-fit and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him from the back and whispered over his shoulder into his ear, "I want us to be more than friends."

"But... why?" he begged in confusion.

Carly snuggled into his naked back and answered, "Because I love you as more than foreign bacon and I guess I have since before you stepped in front of that darn taco truck."

"What're you talking about?" Freddie queried. "You let me walk out when I told you all about Sam's damnedable theory and you've gone out with other guys since then. What about Adam?"

"I know I let you go last year but I was a little confused at the time. Sam's bacon theory did make a _little_ sense and I needed time to sort out my feelings. I guess I also needed to date Adam just to make sure I didn't want a guy just because he's handsome; And that's the _only_ reason that I was attracted to him. If you hadn't noticed, I didn't fight to save him when the fans mobbed him at the end of our press conference."

"That's true," Freddie ceded without turning around. He wanted to make sure Carly truly loved him for all the right reasons before he'd let their relationship move forward, like she seemed to now want. "But just a little while ago at the fan Q & A you vehemently denied there was anything between us. I distinctly remember you yelling, 'Oh God, No,' when they asked if we were a couple."

Carly had been waiting for that question. She knew Freddie would bring it up. She _had _sworn up and down to their fans that there wasn't anything between them, but she'd had a very good reason besides her fleeting feelings for Adam. "Of course I told our fans that we weren't a couple because that's none of their business. It has nothing to do with **iCarly **and they were getting out of hand with their Creddie verses Seddie bull-hockey."

"That's true," Freddie again ceded Carly's point, but he still wasn't satisfied. "But if we start dating they may find out and then what'll happen?"

"I really don't care," Carly firmly stated as she hugged him a little harder. "You've always been by my side, been there for me through thick and thin. You make me happy and I never want that to end. Please, Freddie. I don't know if I can live without you in my life since you've been a part of it for so long." (She was going to say, "Please, for me" but she'd used that line too many time to manipulate him and she didn't want to do that now. Carly wanted to start off their romantic relationship honestly.)

"Okay," Freddie said, finally lacing his fingers with hers over his stomach. "But what about Sam? She'll give you, and _especially_ me, a hard time when she finds out we've gotten together."

Carly was quiet for a moment as she thought about her blonde friend. She laid her head on Freddie's broad muscular back and let out a heavy sigh. She finally said, "If Sam can't accept that we love each other... Then I'll simply eliminate her from my life."

"Eliminate her?"

"Yes," Carly stated with no doubt showing in her words. "Sam acts like a feral child and it's time for her to start growing up, and that won't happen unless she gets a shock of some kind. I've been enabling her behavior by not putting my foot down before when she does something bad so it's high time I stop that."

"That's a very astute observation," Freddie nodded as he turned in Carly's grasp to finally face her. He moved her arms to around his neck and then wrapped his arms around Carly's waist as he said, "Sam _is_ a bit feral, but I wonder if her personality is so ingrained now that she can be saved. She might be a lost cause, and you kicking her out of your life would only mean that she'll lash out, sending one or both of us to the hospital and ending up in jail."

Carly really had to think about that for a minute. She laid her head on his chest and softly said, "You may be right but I'll have to do it sooner or later unless she starts growing up." Carly raised her head and leaned in close to Freddie. "In the meantime I want to get our relationship back on track."

Carly moved the short distance and locked lips with her new boyfriend. Freddie reciprocated but too much of his blood was heading south so he broke the kiss off and tried to back out of Carly's strong embrace.

"What's wrong?" Carly queried, unsure why Freddie was breaking off the intense make out session that seemed to just be getting underway.

"Sorry Carly," Freddie panted and licked his rapidly drying lips. "It's just that I'm getting a little too excited and I don't think you're ready to go that far."

"Oh?" Carly giggled and pulled the boy back to her, mashing their bodies together again and noticing his growing asset that was asserting itself between her thighs. "Maybe I think I'm ready to explore what's on the rise." One of her hands slid down his side and quickly dove between their bodies, latching on to Freddie's almost full-grown asset. She started backing toward the bed and a wicked smile grew on her face. "As a matter of fact, I think I just _may_ want to make an in depth study of the male anatomy. Well," She giggled as he legs hit the side of the bed and she fell onto it, pulling Freddie on top of her, "I'd like to devote my study to only _one_ example of the male anatomy."

"And I guess _I_ just might like to study one example of the female anatomy," Freddy wickedly chuckled with a cocky raised eyebrow before he dove back in to kiss his new girlfriend slash lover.


End file.
